


Lover in the Dark | Victor x Yuuri

by Phantomhive_Butler



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, VictUuri, Vikturi, viktuuri, yuri katsuki - Freeform, yuri!!! on ice - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 14:31:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10901310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomhive_Butler/pseuds/Phantomhive_Butler
Summary: I was in love. From the first moment I saw him, I was head over heels for Victor Nikiforov. Of course, I never thought I would ever get to speak with him or even see him in real life, but somehow, a miracle happened. The person I loved ever since I was a child came to be my coach. What could be better? My idol was with me and teaching me everything he knew and was sleeping in the room next to me. I knew he was flirtatious and didn't pay much attention at first, but every time I was with him, I couldn't stop myself from imagining what it would be like to be with him. To have him hold me as his lover.





	Lover in the Dark | Victor x Yuuri

**Author's Note:**

> Short thing before you read. There will be sex in this fanfic, but it's not just going to be purely for pleasure and it won't be in extreme detail. I want to continue with the healthy relationship like with what we've seen in the anime. I will try to have every part of a relationship in this fanfiction (fluff, smut, dates, challenges, etc.), so if you see that I'm missing something, please tell me so I can add it so the readers get more of a 'real' experience. I hope you enjoy the story~!

Yuuri's POV

Ok, all of my posters of Victor are under my bed and my diary is in the darkest corner of my closet... Well, let me just take a peek at my favorite poster of him... I quickly sneak a peek at the most beautiful poster of him and smile. Hehe... He's my coach now~! "Yuuri, let's sleep together again!" This is the third time this week... I want to hang my posters up again...

"Ok, give me a second!" I have to change into my pajamas and-

"No time for that!" Victor barges in with Makkachin and sets up his spot. "We have an early practice tomorrow, so make sure you get some sleep, kay?" He smiles and gets under the covers. 

"U-uh... ok. I'll turn off the lights and stuff." So much for changing into my pajamas... I turn the lights off and crawl into bed. Victor is already asleep and his chest rises and falls at a steady pace. The moonlight coming through my window illuminates him perfectly and I can't help but stare. He's just so perfect... I wonder what it'd be like to cuddle with him... To lay me head on his chest and fall asleep to the sound of his heartbeat. Heat rushes to my face. Gosh, I can't help but think these things! I need to stop! I face away from him and close my eyes as tight as I can. I can't think of him that way... He's my coach, nothing more... He's only been here for two weeks, but we've gotten pretty close... At least, in my opinion... Ugh, I need to sleep! I can't keep thinking about him or I'll stay up all night! Having an idol is hard to deal with... especially when you're with them...

~~~

"More passion, Yuuri!" Victor says. "Think of a pork cutlet bowl! The most amazing pork cutlet bowl in all of human history!" 

"I'm really trying..." I pant, exhausted from skating so much. "I just hope I'm ready for the competition..." 

"You are, but there just needs to be more passion. You'll get there, I know it. Remember, confidence is key and I'm going to give you just that." He smiles and hands me my water bottle. Out hands touch for a second, which sends chills up and down my spine.

"T-thank you..." I take a few drinks and sigh. I'm so tired... I've been at this for hours... Victor seems to notice and says we'll be going out for lunch. "Huh? Don't we have an hour of practice left?" 

"You're too tired. If you push yourself over your limit, then you might get hurt and that will be the end of everything for us. Let's just take it slow since you have to compete tomorrow. Rest up as much as you can." A small smile plays on my lips. He always knows... We pack our things and go to a small restaurant a block away. "You're going to do great tomorrow, I know it. We'll just aim for personal best, but you'll be fantastic either way." He says as he takes a bite of food. 

"I think I'll be ok. I just don't want to totally fail." 

"You won't. You've been doing well with me, so a couple more people watching shouldn't effect you too much." He winks. I blush a bit and look away.

"Yeah... but I just... I don't do that well with even a small crowd of people. I mean, I know when I went against Yurio, I was really nervous because I could have lost you, but now that I'm going to be going to even more competitions, it just makes me anxious..." 

"Don't worry about that, ok? You're going to do great. Have faith, Yuuri." We finish our meal and head back home. Victor talks about how much fun he's had so far and that he really looks forward to see how well I do. "I'm going to soak in the hot spring. Would you like to join?" 

"N-no, I'm good. I'm going to take a bath by myself so I can relax." 

"Aww, you can't relax with me?" Crap, he looks disappointed! 

"No! I can! I just like alone time, that's all!" I hope he's not offended! Oh, man, now I feel awful...

"Oh, m'kay~! I understand that you want alone time. I'll either be in the hot spring or waiting for you in your room." We go our separate ways and I relax in the hot bath. Ah, how relaxing... I let out a small sigh or content as all my muscles unwind. Gosh, today was tough. I was practicing the choreography in little bits and pieces over and over again. It was difficult, but I'll get better if I keep doing it. Might as well get used to it, am I right? 

But damn... Victor was really attractive today. I don't know why, but he just seemed so handsome. Gah, I don't know... I smile a bit and imagine holding his hand. Hm... his hand is a little bigger than mine, so they'd fit perfectly... I turn bright red as I imagine a golden band on my finger. T-that will never happen! U-uh... Yeah, never! Victor will probably marry another figure skater or a supermodel. He'd never even think of dating me... 

I get out of the bath, dress, and go to my room to find Victor sitting on my bed playing on his phone. H-he's on my bed... He's literally inches from all of my posters and merch with his face on it! I hope he doesn't find it... "Oh, Yuuri, I've been waiting for you. Check out this video of this adorable dog. She says 'I love you' to her owner!" He smiles and shows me the video. 

"Aww, that's adorable!" 

"I'll teach my dog! Makkachin, say 'I love you', ok?" Victor spends ten minutes trying to get an 'I love you' out of Makkachin, but the only thing he gets is a head tilt. "Aww..." 

"You know what they say. You can't teach an old dog new tricks, am I right?"

"But Makkachin is super smart... Maybe I'll teach him in Russian instead of English." 

"Yeah, that might work." We watch a couple videos of cute animals and eventually go to sleep. Once again, he falls asleep in just a few minutes, leaving me to imagine things that will never happen.


End file.
